Gara and Dawn
by D-Seer
Summary: GaraxOC About the moments they share, and an introduction to an OC. 50 sentance LJ challenge. This will make more sense after you read the story.


Gara and Dawn

I decided to do this as an experiment, Dawn is an original character who will be in my forthcoming, thus far untitled, Naruto fic, this is my effort to get to know her. Created because of 50 sentance LiveJournal challenge, though not for the challenge. This does NOT go in ANY order.  
I don't own the characters from Naruto, most specfically Gara. I do own Dawn, more or less. Post-shippuden, tricky, considering it's not done.  
Most of these will end up in the story, some may not.

#01 Motion - g  
The motion she made distracted me completly, and all she had done was take a step foreward.

#02 Cool - d  
The frigid demenor he projected wasn't surprising, the shock was just how expressive he was actually capable of being... I think it was a matter of his eyes...

#03 Young - g  
She was strong, but the dove on her shoulder reminded me, that despite that strength, she was just so young.

#04 Last - g  
When Kankuro left the room that evening, Dawn stood right up and came over and sat with me, cuddling close she murmered; "alone at long last."

#05 Wrong - d  
I slammed my hands on the desk between us, "IT's not that I'm right, it's that you're wrong!"

#06 Gentle - d  
I stirred slightly as the gentle hands picked me up and placed me on my bed, only by his cask of sand did I identify those hands as belonging to Gara.

#07 One - g  
"We are born alone, and we die alone-" she silenced me, and then completed my sentance, "But we live... together."

#08 Thousand - d  
As the multitude of enemies approached, Gara stood impassive, and I stood impressed, while thousands of needles of sand formed and released.

#09 King - g  
"I'm Kazekage," I stated when Dawn called me majesty for the third time, "It's not the same thing."

#10 Learn - d  
"Some things a man just has to learn the hard way," I said as my dove summoned her ilk to attack Gara.

#11 Blur - g  
She moved against the sand clone so well, a long blur, that I had to send in two more to keep her entertained.

#12 Wait - d  
"That loud mouthed brat," I spoke looking at the blond with whiskers, "Was the one who ended your wait?"

#13 Change - g  
The change in her face was both instant and dramatic when anyone so much as looked at her sister cross eyed.

#14 Command - d  
He bore the burden of command just like the cask on his back, without thought, but with deliberation.

#15 Hold - g  
After the battle I saw her, standing there, embracing all who had died, and holding for them their grief.

#16 Need - d  
The need to know that they had finished their job, that they could rest... Gara held me as I cried that night.

#17 Vision - g  
The vision I held of her tears augmented my understanding of her constantly shifting personality.

#18 Attention - d  
The attention he spared me was no less intense than that which he spared his paperwork, but I like to think there was more affection for me.

#19 Soul - g  
"Some souls carry weapons" she stated, "And some weapons carry souls... just because it's meant to run red with Blood, dosen't mean it can't feel pain for it's victim."

#20 Picture - d  
I smiled as I added the frame to his small collection of pictures, his siblings looked out of the first frame, his best friend the second, and Gara studied the picture of me and my dove I had added to the shelf.

#21 Fool - g  
When I told her that Kankuro called her a fool, she just shrugged, and replied with a smile; "Takes one to know one, I guess."

#22 Mad - d  
Only when I finially caught him mad did I appreaciate that he never turned that anger anywhere near me.

#23 Child - g  
"You know, if I had wanted to spend time with children, I would go over to the park," she then walked out of my office.

#24 Now - d  
"Not just now..." I only raised my eyebrow as Temari whispered, touching my shoulder, as Gara advanced on his brother, who had, again, insulted me.

#25 Shadow - g  
"So when is your brother gonna gain his Shadow?" she asked, referring to Naruto in this case, the only one who was trying for the Kage title.

#26 Goodbye - d  
"I'm running to konoha to see my sister, you are not going to tell me goodbye," that said, I turned and walked away.

#27 Hide - g  
I used to be able to hide my emotions from anyone... I think she ruined that part of me.

#28 Fortune - d  
I looked at my sister, smiled, and shrugged, "Fortune favors the bold."

#29 Safe - g  
The three man cell Dawn brought with her was a welcome sight, Ino, Hinata and Naruto were welcome and safe in the land of Sunagakure.

#30 Ghost - d  
"The ghosts of those I've killed haunt me as I sleep... it's sweet how Gara tries to calm them."

#31 Book - g  
She showed me her diary once (to keep me from ever wasting my time with it), it's in four nested codes, and written exclusivly in chakra.

#32 Eye - d  
"The byukagan is a matter of genetics, just like every other kekei genkai, I simply didn't draw that card... dosen't mean I can't beat our cousin."

#33 Never - g  
Another night home alone by the fire, and when I spoke, she only held my hand by her heart, "Never leave me."

#34 Sing - d  
I sang loud and proud, much to Kankuro and Ino's dismay, Gara only smiled.

#35 Sudden - g  
When she stated, "The rain is coming," I looked up as the first drop struck my tatoo; the sand flowed from the cask at my back to cover us.

#36 Stop - d  
After the third time he started to serve kankuro a beatdown, I placed myself solidly between them and glared at Gara, my dove glaring at Kankuro, daring them to move.

#37 Time - g  
This time, Ino and Temari had both put a hand into what Dawn wore, Ino had done the hair, while she wore one of my sisters brightest kimonos.

#38 Wash - d  
Gara was glaring at my dove, washing itslef in the kitchen sink, "Gotta keep your weapons clean."

#39 Torn - g  
Hinata and Dawn sparred, and I was torn between fascination and concern for the two sisters.

#40 History - d  
It wasn't a long history the two jinchuriki shared, but their bond was amazing, and I couldn't help but smile at Hinata.

#41 Power - g  
"It's a strange power he has," I said softly, refering to my brother-by-rite.

#42 Bother - d  
I looked at Temari and she shrugged, pulled out her fan, and flung her two brothers against the wall, "Not that it bothers me much."

#43 God - g  
*Right after 5th hokage rescue mission (Happens in forthcoming story.)  
"In a Godless world, What is left to believe in?" she said nothing, just took my hand and held it to her heart.

#44 Wall - d  
*Regarding his lack of the one-tail, he's learned to improvise with his natural Chakra.  
"Not many people can literaly throw a wall at a girl, huh?" I asked with a flirtatious grin.

#45 Naked - g  
I was so perplexed, all I could say was; "I can see your toes."

#46 Drive - d  
"You drive my birdy into a corner, and she'll do what she wants, She's not my weapon, she my friend."

#47 Harm - g  
She looked down at what was left of Karasau, and looked at it's manipulator, and shrugged, "No harm no foul."

#48 Precious - d  
"Do you understand what he means to us?" Temari asked, giving me a sad and determined frown, "Do you undersrtand what will happen if you hurt him?"

#49 Hunger - g  
My hunger for our evenings together became a driving force early in our relationship.

#50 Believe - d  
"It gives you something to believe in," I said from the oppisite end of the window in his office, giving him a smile that held my love.


End file.
